In Another Life
by ErwanM
Summary: Une nuit dans une chambre d'hôtel. J'en rêve depuis si longtemps. Maintenant tu es là, à côté de moi. J'entends ton souffle et le froissement du drap à chacun de tes mouvements. Je me demande ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie, la tienne, la notre. Si tout avait été différent. J'aimerais que la Terre cesse de tourner et que le soleil ne se lève jamais. Parce que demain, tu partiras.
1. Prologue

Bonjour !  
Bienvenue sur cette **nouvelle fiction Drarry** ! Ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de revenir à mes classiques, mais je n'arrivais pas à choisir une idée. Finalement, j'ai décidé de n'en choisir aucune et de toutes les intégrer.  
Cette fiction se déroulera sur une seule nuit, mais rassemblera des dizaines de vies. Toutes ces vies que Harry et Drago n'ont pas vécues. C'est l'occasion pour moi de dérouler toutes les alternatives que j'ai en tête. Normalement, je devrais présenter une alternative par chapitre, je ne sais pas combien il y en aura au total. Sans doute jusqu'à ce que j'en ai assez.  
Je me fiche complètement du canon, de l'image de Drago véhiculée par les films, le premier qui me fait un reproche là-dessus, j'en fais des beignets de crevettes. Je tire des livres ce dont j'ai besoin, la base nécessaire à mon histoire et si ça ne colle pas totalement, peu importe. Si vous voulez lire du 100% canon, allez chercher vos HP dans la bibliothèque.  
Ceci dit, rien ne m'appartient, sauf peut-être l'histoire et la manière dont j'ai aligné les mots. J'ai tout volé à JKR.  
Je mets directement cette fic en -18 ans, parce qu'avec moi, ça finit toujours en -18 ans, même quand j'essaye de ne pas le faire.  
Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous en avez envie.

* * *

La chambre d'hôtel est plongée dans l'obscurité, tu as éteint la lumière tout de suite après. J'entends ton souffle juste à côté de moi, lourd. Tu es encore essoufflé. Comme moi. Allongé sur le dos, je reste immobile, de peur que le froissement du drap ne vienne rompre le silence. Mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre, un peu de lumière provient de la rue, perçant à travers les persiennes. Tu es adossé à un coussin, un bras derrière ta tête. J'ignore s'il faut que je dise quelque chose ou si tu souhaites simplement dormir. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de situation.

Je finis par fermer les yeux. Il est très tard, ou très tôt. Ta respiration me berce.

Soudain, ta voix me tire de ma somnolence, je sursaute.

— Ça te dérange si je fume ?

Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu me poses cette question. Comme si tu allais tenir compte de ma réponse. Je tourne la tête vers toi, tu ne me regardes même pas et tu as déjà une cigarette entre les doigts.

— Non. Mais je doute que ce soit autorisé.

Il y a une flamme dans l'obscurité, l'espace d'une seconde. Maintenant c'est l'extrémité de ta cigarette qui rougeoie. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Et que tu ne vas pas mettre accidentellement le feu aux draps.

— On n'a plus le droit de rien faire maintenant, commentes-tu avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Transplaner bourré, baiser sans capote et fumer à l'intérieur… Tout ça c'est interdit.

— Pourtant ça ne t'empêche pas de le faire.

— Ça te gêne ?

Je ne réponds pas, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Heureusement, nous sommes dans le noir. Non, ça ne me gêne pas. Même si je ne bois jamais jusqu'à l'ivresse et que je ne fume ni pipe, ni cigarettes moldues comme toi.

Je me tourne sur le côté de manière à pouvoir te regarder, ma tête appuyée sur mon coude, légèrement recroquevillé. Ta silhouette est presque imperceptible, noire sur fond noir. Je ne vois que la braise qui éclaire très faiblement ton visage. Je crois que tu m'observes, j'ai l'impression de sentir ton regard sur moi.

— C'est inattendu, hein ? lances-tu brusquement.

— Oui.

— J'aurais jamais cru que…

— Moi non plus.

— Tu fais ça souvent ? Avec les mecs, je veux dire.

— Non.

— Moi non plus. Juste une fois, il y a longtemps. Et puis maintenant, toi.

Que veux-tu que je réponde à ça ? Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Et surtout pas de ma vie sexuelle. Presque inexistante. Je ne veux pas non plus t'écouter parler de la tienne. Bien plus animée.

J'ai posé ma main sur ton bras, je le serre faiblement. J'aimerais que tu comprennes. Je crois que c'est le cas, puisque tu tu tais. Tu fumes en silence. Finis par écraser sa cigarette sur la table de nuit. Tu t'allonges à côté de moi et passes un bras derrière ma tête. Je me laisse faire, je me redresse de manière à poser ma tête sur ton épaule. Ton corps est brûlant contre le mien. Je sens ton souffle chaud près de mon oreille. Et ta main dans mes cheveux.

— Drago ?

— Oui.

C'est étrange d'entendre mon prénom dans ta bouche. Même si tu l'as répété de très nombreuses fois au cours de ces dernières heures, maintenant que la tension est retombée, ce n'est plus pareil. Pourtant je ne suis ni gêné, ni énervé. Disons que c'est simplement le manque d'habitude. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'utiliser ton prénom. Même s'il m'a déjà échappé de très nombreuses fois.

— Je suis marié, tu sais ? rappelles-tu, comme si je l'ignorai.

— Oui.

— Toi, tu es fiancé, non ?

— Oui.

Tu énumères des évidences, je n'ai rien à répondre. Juste à acquiescer.

— Ma femme est enceinte.

— Félicitations.

Je ne suis même pas ironique. Tant mieux pour toi. Je ne te demande rien. Et je sais que tu n'attends rien de moi. Même pas de la conversation. Je remarque seulement que tu n'utilises pas son prénom. Sage initiative.

— C'est un garçon.

— Tu comptes passer la nuit à me raconter ta vie ? demandé-je d'un ton sec.

— Peut-être…

Ta voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. J'ai une boule dans la gorge. J'ai peur. Peur de ce que tu vas dire. Peur de ce que je peux dire. Peur de ce qu'il peut se passer. Tu te risques sur un chemin dangereux, j'espère que tu en as conscience.

— Comment tu vas l'appeler ?

Finalement, c'est plus facile que je le croyais. Presque naturel. Effrayant. Je n'utilise pas le « vous », j'espère que tu comprends pourquoi. Tu me serres un peu plus fort dans tes bras, je ferme les yeux.

— J'hésite encore entre James et Sirius.

— Morbide.

— Je sais.

Le prénom de ton père et celui de ton parrain. Le prénom d'un mort, quoi qu'il arrive. Espères-tu réellement les faire revivre à travers ton propre fils ? On donne souvent comme deuxième prénom celui d'un grand-parent en hommage. Mais pas en premier. C'est malsain. Même dans ma famille, ça ne se fait pas. Il n'y a jamais eu qu'un seul Drago Malefoy. Et il n'y en aura jamais d'autre. C'est mieux ainsi.

— Comment s'appelait-il déjà, le loup-garou ?

— Remus.

— Et pourquoi pas Remus ? Tu l'aimais moins ?

— Je t'interdis de dire ça, grognes-tu en me tirant un peu les cheveux. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas pensé.

— Donc tu l'aimais moins.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Je pense quand même que c'est révélateur. Mais peut-être aussi que tu étais simplement moins proche du loup-garou, je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas dans ta tête. En tout cas, ça m'amuse de te déstabiliser, maintenant je suis presque sûr que tu réfléchis et que tu te tortures l'esprit à cause de moi. Vengeance.

— Drago ?

— Quoi encore ?

— Est-ce que c'est la première fois ?

— Quoi ?

Je me doute que tu as changé de sujet, mais je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. Première fois que quoi ? J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, tu as déjà oublié ? Ou tu parles d'autre chose ? Je ne te suis pas.

— Que tu la trompes.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. Je me doute que si tu la poses, c'est parce que c'est ta première fois. Alors tu cherches à être rassuré. Tu veux entendre que ce n'est pas grave, qu'on a tous le droit à l'erreur, quelque chose comme ça. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te rassurer. Je ne saurais pas comment faire, même si je le voulais. Je ne peux que dire la vérité. Vérité qui ne sortira jamais de cette chambre.

— Non, ce n'est pas la première fois.

Et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière. Je ne me fais aucune illusion. Le mariage n'arrangera rien et réglera pas mon problème. Je peux toujours faire semblant, faire bonne figure, jouer la comédie, mais au fond de moi, je sais. Je serai un mari infidèle.

— Tu ne l'aimes pas ? me demandes-tu.

— Si.

— Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

J'hésite. Je me redresse pour s'asseoir dans le lit, en tailleur. Je te tourne le dos. Tu répètes ta question dans un murmure, tes doigts s'égarent le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

— Parce que je n'arrive pas à l'aimer comme j'aime les hommes.

— Tu es gay ?

— Je n'emploie pas ce mot.

— Pourtant c'est celui qui convient, non ?

— Peut-être. Mais je préfère que tu ne l'utilises pas, insisté-je.

— D'accord.

Cette conversation me met mal à l'aise. Même tes caresses ne parviennent pas à me détendre. Je déteste parler de ça. Je déteste parler de moi. Je déteste parler.

— Moi, c'est la première fois, déclares-tu finalement.

— Je sais.

— Pourtant je l'aime. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

— Tant mieux pour toi.

— Peut-être que j'avais besoin de le faire. Il fallait que je fasse cette expérience avant de devenir père. Comme une dernière connerie d'ado. Quelque chose comme ça.

— Tu as suivi des études de Psychomagie ?

Tu me fais rire avec tes suppositions. Tu avais envie de moi, c'est tout. Et tu as cédé à la tentation, comme n'importe qui aurait pu le faire. Ce n'est pas une question d'expérience ou de future paternité. C'est comme ça. C'est seulement une énième bataille du désir contre la raison. Comme tu en as sans doute connu avant et comme tu en connaitras plus tard. Comme moi, comme tout le monde. Mais ce n'est pas grave. On ne peut reprocher à personne d'être humain. Je crois.

— Reviens dans mes bras…

Tu as passé tes bras autour de mes épaules, tes lèvres se posent sur ma nuque. Je me laisse faire, tu m'allonges dans le lit, recouvres mon corps du tien. Ta bouche sur la mienne. Je soupire, caresse tes cheveux, tes épaules, ton dos. Tu finis par poser ta tête contre mon torse, je te serre contre moi. Plus fort que je ne voudrais l'avouer.

— Harry…

Finalement, ce n'est pas si difficile. De prononcer ton prénom. D'engager la conversation. De parler.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour si peu. Demain matin, tout sera terminé. Tu reprendras ta vie et tu choisiras entre James et Sirius.

Je crois que tu pleures. Je sens tes larmes couler sur mon torse. Potter pleure dans mes bras. Sans raison apparente. Il vaut mieux que je ne fasse aucune remarque.

— Peut-être que tu devrais choisir les deux, d'ailleurs. James Sirius. Ce n'est pas si laid que ça en a l'air. Et si ça te fait du bien d'appeler ton fils comme ça… Alors tant mieux.

— Merci.

— Je n'ai rien fait.

— Si.

— Si tu le dis.

Tu t'es calmé, tu t'essuies les yeux avec le drap. Ta tête repose maintenant sur mon épaule. Je t'enlace tant bien que mal, mais tu m'écrases le bras. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. J'ai envie de dire trop de choses. Ça se bouscule dans ma tête. J'ai tant à te dire. J'aimerais te parler de moi, de Poudlard, de la guerre, de la vie. Te poser des questions, t'entendre me raconter tout ce que j'ignore. Je ne me comprends pas.

Face à mon hésitation, tu prends les devants.

— Drago ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi on a pas fait ça avant ?

— Avant quoi ?

Je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre, mais en réalité je sais très bien où tu veux en venir. Et j'ai peur de ça. Même si je comprends le sens de ta question, ça ne signifie pas que j'en connais la réponse. Tu précises, un peu agacé :

— Avant ce soir. Pourquoi on a autant attendu ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Il y a un silence gênant entre nous. Quand j'y pense, il y a toujours eu une certaine gêne entre nous, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Je crois que c'est parce qu'on n'a jamais réussi à se comprendre.

— Tu te souviens ? demandes-tu d'une voix presque inaudible.

— Bien sûr.

Comment j'aurais pu oublier ? Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que j'y repense. À ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là, à ce que j'ai fait et à ta réaction. Je ne te l'avouerai jamais, mais souvent je pleure. Quand j'y repense. Parce que je réalise tout ce que j'ai perdu, tout ce qu'on a perdu.

— Parfois, je me dis qu'on aurait pu être heureux.

Tu aurais pu tout aussi bien me planter un poignard en pleine poitrine que je n'aurais pas eu moins mal. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis.

— Comment tu peux dire ça ?

Ma voix est complètement étranglée, j'ai envie de pleurer. Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Tu ne crois pas que je suis suffisamment rongé par les regrets ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez souffert ? Tu crois réellement que j'ai besoin que tu me jettes au visage cette vie heureuse que je n'aurais jamais ?

J'ai envie de t'étrangler, de refermer mes mains autour de ton cou, de serrer fort, très fort. Jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus respirer. Te sentir te débattre de plus en plus faiblement. Jusqu'à ce que tu ne bouges plus du tout.

À la place, je te laisse m'embrasser encore. Comme tu ne m'as jamais embrassé. Ce baiser a le goût de mes larmes, des tiennes aussi. Tu m'embrasses, tu m'enlaces. Je te laisse écarter mes jambes pour me caresser. Fais-moi tout ce que tu veux, je veux seulement oublier tout ce qu'on a raté. Je me sens tellement bien dans tes bras.

Pitié, ne me lâche plus jamais.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour ce prologue, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

En passant, j'en profite pour vous signaler que je tiens un blog : Mademoiselle Cordélia, j'y parle d'écriture et de lectures, n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour si le cœur vous dit !


	2. Dans une autre vie, tu m'aurais rattrapé

Bonsoir ^^  
Merci pour votre soutien, je suis contente que ma fiction vous plaise :)  
Je continue sur ma lancée, j'espère que vous aimerez tout autant.  
Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

On a recommencé. J'ai aimé ça, encore une fois. Tu as réussi à me faire oublier qui j'étais, l'espace de quelques minutes. J'ai oublié mon nom, ma famille, mon rang, mon devoir et mon honneur. Ma fiancée aussi, mais elle ne compte pas. Elle ne comptera jamais, quand bien même me donnerait-elle un fils. Ou une fille, je ne suis pas difficile.

Parfois, je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux que le nom Malefoy s'éteigne avec moi. Mon père me tuerait de penser une telle chose, mais il est mort. Je n'ai plus besoin de le rendre fier. Tout le monde se fiche de savoir si je suis à la hauteur. Tout le monde me déteste. Sauf toi, peut-être.

— Est-ce que tu me détestes ?

J'ai demandé ça soudainement et plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu, tu as sursauté.

— Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détesté, Drago. Et tu le sais très bien, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Tu as utilisé les mêmes mots, tu as fait exprès. J'essaye de repousser ces souvenirs qui s'imposent à moi. Ces mêmes mots, prononcés il y a si longtemps, dans un tout autre lieu. Pourtant, ils sonnent de la même manière. Cinq ans après.

Ce n'est pas beaucoup, cinq ans. C'est moins longtemps que nos études à Poudlard. Sept années passées en un claquement de doigt quand les cinq dernières ont chacune duré plusieurs siècles. Je crois que c'est la prison qui ralentit le temps. L'inactivité. Et la honte.

— Tu aurais pu changer d'avis.  
— J'ai changé d'avis, lances-tu en te détournant pour regarder le plafond. Mais pas sur ce point.  
— Sur quoi alors ?

Tu ne réponds pas. Pas tout de suite. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par croire que je n'aurais pas de réponse. Mes yeux se ferment et je rapproche mes pieds pour les coller aux tiens. Cette nuit, je n'aurais pas froid. Ta main se glisse dans mes cheveux, tu me recoiffes doucement et je profite de cette caresse de tes doigts.

— J'aurais dû te rattraper.  
— Peut-être.

Je refuse d'y penser. Pas encore. J'ai eu le temps de m'inventer mille et un scénarios, seul dans ma cellule. J'ai tellement rêvé que tu me rattrapais que j'avais fini par me persuader que c'était réellement arrivé. Je me suis accroché à un mensonge. Jusqu'à ce que ma grille s'ouvre enfin. Tu ne m'as jamais rattrapé. Même pas ce soir.

— Je suis désolé, murmures-tu en me prenant dans tes bras.

Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses. Tu peux les garder, je n'en ai pas besoin. C'est trop tard. C'est tellement facile de reconnaître ses erreurs, cinq ans après. Quand il n'y a plus rien à faire et que l'espoir a laissé place au regret.

— Moi, je te déteste.

Ce n'est pas vrai, ma voix sonne faux. Je m'accroche à toi. Cette fois, je pleure. Tu m'embrasses sur le front, les joues et les lèvres. Tu murmures une chanson, si bas que je n'entends pas les paroles. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il n'y en a pas, c'est seulement une mélodie. On dirait une berceuse. Tu la fredonnes longtemps, en boucle. Jusqu'à ce que les larmes sèchent sur mes joues.

— Ma tante chantait ça à mon cousin avant de dormir. Je me cachais dans les escaliers pour écouter. Je ne sais pas quel âge j'avais… Quatre ans, peut-être un peu plus. Aussitôt qu'elle avait fini, je filais dans mon placard. Et je la chantais à mon soldat de plomb et aux araignées.  
— Ton placard ?

Je n'ai retenu que ça. Le placard et les araignées. J'ai peur de comprendre.

— Je n'ai pas été accueilli de bon cœur, tu sais. Ma tante et mon oncle haïssaient la magie. Ils avaient peur de moi, je crois. Je dormais dans un placard.

J'encaisse. Je ne savais pas. J'avais entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles tu avais eu une enfance malheureuse et que tu avais peut-être été maltraité, mais j'ignorais que c'était vrai. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un moyen de te rendre plus attachant, plus populaire. Une manœuvre de journaliste pour faire vendre.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je t'embrasse. Tu me rends mon baiser avec un soupir avant de préciser.

— J'ai quand même fini par avoir une chambre si ça peut te rassurer. Mais c'est Poudlard qui est devenue ma vraie maison. Les vacances d'été étaient une torture, tu ne peux pas imaginer. Sauf quand j'allais chez Ron. Il est… il m'a donné sa famille, en quelque sorte.

Et sa sœur, ajouté-je en pensée. Mais je comprends un peu mieux. Je me demande si c'est conscient de ta part. T'es-tu marié uniquement pour entrer officiellement dans cette famille, toi l'orphelin qui dormait dans un placard ? Je me surprends à espérer que oui. Pourtant tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais. Je refuse de te croire.

Tu ne me donnes pas plus de détails, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. En quelques phrases, tu m'en apprends plus sur toi qu'en treize ans. Oui, treize ans qu'on se connaît. Un nombre qui porte malheur, à croire que tout est écrit à l'avance.

La politesse voudrait que je te confie quelque chose en retour, mais je crois que je l'ai laissée avec mes vêtements, quelque part sur la moquette de cette chambre d'hôtel. Je reste donc silencieux, en espérant que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

On reste là, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans l'obscurité. Mes yeux se sont habitués à la pénombre, je parviens à distinguer les ombres de ton corps et la forme de ton visage tout près du mien. Tu m'embrasses du bout des lèvres, tout doucement. Il n'y a plus que le son de nos baisers dans cette chambre. Au dehors, j'entends le vrombissement des voitures. Et des éclats de voix dans la rue en contrebas, je crois qu'il y a un bar non loin de l'hôtel.

— Drago ? Tu dors ?  
— Oui, je suis en plein dans un rêve.  
— J'espère que je suis dedans.

Tu ricanes, moi pas. Bien sûr, tu es toujours dans mes rêves. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Je ne suis pas censé te tenir nu dans mes bras dans la réalité. Pourtant mes yeux sont grands ouverts cette nuit. Je refuse de les fermer. Je ne veux pas dormir. Je veux profiter de chaque seconde avec toi, jusqu'au lever du soleil. Jusqu'à ce que tu partes.

— Tu crois qu'on aurait eu des enfants ?

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite de quoi tu veux parler. Cette question est tellement… inattendue. Pourtant, tu sembles attendre une réponse. Toi et moi… Des enfants ? C'est n'importe quoi.

— Pourquoi, tu aurais accepté de te faire greffer un utérus ? réponds-je, sarcastique.  
— Imbécile… Je te parle d'adoption.

C'est la conversation la plus surréaliste de ma vie. Harry Potter me demande si j'aurais aimé adopter des enfants avec lui. Je suis désarçonné, je n'arrive même pas à être méchant pour écarter cette idée stupide.

— Moi, j'en aurais voulu au moins un. Une fille qu'on aurait appelé Lily.  
— Je n'aurais jamais accepté que tu donnes le prénom d'une morte à notre fille, quand bien même c'est celui de ta mère !

Notre fille. Ces mots sonnent si mal dans ma bouche. Le pronom me fait mal. Notre. Nous. Pourtant toi, tu ris doucement et tu m'embrasses sur la bouche.

— Tu aurais voulu quel prénom ?  
— Circé, m'entends-je répondre dans un murmure.  
— La sorcière qui transformait les hommes en cochon ? Tu te fiches de moi ?  
— Au moins, ce n'est pas un prénom moldu.  
— J'aurais forcément refusé Circé, t'entêtes-tu.

Je soupire et me laisse tomber la tête dans l'oreiller. Peu importe. Tu peux bien appeler notre fille adoptée imaginaire comme tu veux. Elle n'existe pas et n'existera jamais. Tu es complètement dérangé.

— Et Morgane ? proposes-tu.  
— Pourquoi pas…  
— Morgane Potter-Malefoy. Je trouve que ça sonne bien.

Ta voix tremble. Je crois que prononcer ce nom t'a fait prendre conscience de l'absurdité de ton propos. J'aurais aimé que tu ne colles jamais nos noms l'un à l'autre. Surtout pas pour une enfant fictive.

J'ai mal. Tellement mal.  
Morgane.

Les pleurs réveillent presque immédiatement Drago. Il dormait toujours d'un sommeil très léger, il ouvrait les yeux au moindre bruit. Ça a été particulièrement gênant et fatiguant pendant des années, mais maintenant il y trouve une certaine utilité. À côté de lui, Harry dort à poings fermés, allongé sur le ventre. Drago ne résiste pas à l'envie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, encore plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Il attrape sa chemise de nuit posée sur une chaise et l'enfile en sortant de la chambre.

Il fait froid dans le couloir du manoir, il devrait vraiment régler ce problème de chauffage. Le sortilège est trop ancien, il ne tient plus le coup. Le jeune homme se dépêche de gagner la chambre voisine, la porte est entrouverte. Il se dirige directement vers le berceau pour hisser dans ses bras sa petite princesse. Elle pleure à chaudes larmes, elle a l'air effrayée.

— Chut… Alors mon ange ? Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, Papa est là…

L'enfant ne répond pas, elle est trop petite pour ça. Elle se cramponne à la chemise de Drago en hoquetant. Il la berce doucement, en recouvrant sa tête d'une main. Il murmure une chanson, ses lèvres posées sur son front. Une chanson que chante toujours Harry avant de la coucher, sans doute une chanson moldue.

— Là… ça va mieux Morgane chérie ? Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour ton biberon, tu sais ? Il faut encore faire dodo. Un beau dodo… Tes papas sont dans la chambre juste à côté, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Il lui parle comme si elle le comprenait, Harry dit toujours qu'il a l'air bête quand il fait ça. Il n'empêche qu'il est persuadé qu'elle l'écoute. Au moins un petit peu. Elle reconnaît forcément sa voix, et ça doit la rassurer. Il sait qu'il devrait la remettre dans son lit, elle ne doit pas prendre la mauvaise habitude de s'endormir toujours dans ses bras, mais elle est si petite… Pourtant elle a déjà bien grandi depuis la maternité. Il se souvient encore de ce jour où il l'a prise dans ses bras, la toute première fois. Elle tenait presque dans ses mains tellement elle était minuscule. Harry avait peur de lui faire mal en la serrant trop fort, il n'avait pas voulu la prendre tout de suite. Ils avaient pleuré tous les deux ce jour-là, ça avait été un moment magique.

— Drago ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Harry s'est finalement levé, il a la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue. Encore à moitié endormi, il ouvre à peine les yeux, ébloui par la lumière du couloir. Pourtant, il s'approche pour glisser ses bras autour de la taille de Drago, il pose son menton sur son épaule et regarde Morgane qui ne pleure déjà plus.

— Elle pleurait.  
— Tu l'entends toujours, je sais pas comment tu fais… Heureusement que t'es là, murmure Harry avec un certain malaise.  
— Si tu étais seul et que tu ne pouvais pas te reposer sur moi, tu te réveillerais aussi.  
— Peut-être…

Harry caresse doucement la petite main fermée de leur fille.

— Hey princesse, il faut dormir la nuit.  
— Parle moins fort, elle commence à se rendormir, grince Drago.  
— Pardon…  
— Je vais la recoucher.

La petite s'est rendormie, Drago remonte le mobile au-dessus de son berceau. C'est de la mécanique moldue, une trouvaille d'Harry. Au début, il n'était pas pour, mais finalement c'est très pratique. Et il aime bien cette mélodie.

— Elle te ressemble, murmure Harry à son oreille.  
— C'est ta fille biologique, imbécile. C'est à toi qu'elle ressemble.

Lorsqu'il a fallu décider de qui serait le père, Drago n'a pas hésite une seconde. Il a laissé Harry l'être. Il valait mieux laisser la lignée Malefoy s'éteindre. Et c'était mieux pour l'enfant. Mieux valait ressembler à Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier qu'à Drago Malefoy le Mangemort. Sa vie serait suffisamment difficile sans qu'ils aient besoin de lui rajouter le poids des gênes.

— N'empêche que tu as le même air quand tu dors, s'entête Harry en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.  
— Si tu le dis.

Il ne sait pas si c'est un compliment ou pas. Dans le doute, il préfère laisser filer.

Ils restent là un long moment, à regarder leur fille dormir. Jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête. Harry tire alors Drago par la main, pour le faire sortir de la chambre. Ils regagnent leur lit dans la pièce voisine, bien au chaud sous les couvertures. Les jambes entrelacées, front contre front, ils ferment les yeux. Morgane dort, ils doivent en profiter. Dans quelques heures à peine, elle se réveillera pour réclamer son premier biberon. Harry se dévouera sûrement, puis il partira au Ministère, laissant Drago et leur fille dans le grand manoir.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Tu es tellement naïf, Harry. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas touchant de t'entendre parler de nous, de ce « nous » qui n'existe nulle par ailleurs que dans cette chambre d'hôtel, mais ça me fait plus de mal que de bien.

— Arrête de dire des conneries…  
— Je disais ça pour rire.  
— Ce n'est pas drôle.  
— Tu n'as pas d'humour, soupires-tu en me repoussant pour la première fois de la nuit.

J'essaye de garder mon calme. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis. Tu crois que c'est amusant de faire des suppositions sur nos vies, parce que toi, tu as une vie qui te satisfait. Mais moi, tu penses à moi ?

— C'est toi qui ne comprends pas que ça n'a rien de drôle. Tu me craches au visage tout ce que je n'aurais jamais.

Je me retiens de te reprocher d'avance de retourner chez ta femme, ça ne nous avancerait à rien.

— En plus, ton histoire n'est pas du tout crédible. Jamais on aurait été heureux comme tu le dis. Au contraire.  
— Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

Je roule sur le côté pour me retrouver au-dessus de toi. J'attrape tes poignets pour les bloquer sur le matelas.

— Tu es Harry Potter et je suis Drago Malefoy.

Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

Assis dans le canapé, Drago donne le biberon à sa fille. Il la regarde serrer ses petits poings en fermant les yeux, elle a l'air d'avoir faim. Tout est calme dans le manoir, comme toujours. Harry n'a jamais aimé cet endroit, mais Drago tenait à y habiter. Le manoir Malefoy, c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Alors même si les lieux lui donnent encore des cauchemars.

Il a fait condamner toutes les pièces que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait occupé, mais ça ne suffit pas. Pourtant il reste ici. Il aurait pu partir avec Harry, son compagnon en vient parfois à le supplier de quitter « cet affreux manoir », mais Drago refuse toujours. Il a besoin d'être ici, il ne se voit pas vivre ailleurs. C'est sa punition. Vivre avec ses fantômes et ses cauchemars.

Des cauchemars, Harry en fait aussi beaucoup. Surtout depuis qu'il s'est installé avec lui au manoir. Drago ignore s'il acceptera de rester encore longtemps, il se doute bien qu'il finira par partir. Et il ne le retiendra pas.

Harry fait son entrée dans le grand salon. Il ne s'installe pas, il reste près de la porte, sa cape sur le bras.

— Drago ? Je vais retrouver Ron et Hermione au Chaudron, tu viens avec moi ?  
— Je ne peux pas, je m'occupe de Morgane.

Il n'y a aucun reproche dans la voix de Drago, c'est seulement une remarque. Une excuse. Il ne sort que rarement du manoir. Surtout pas avec Harry. C'est une erreur qu'il évite de reproduire. Il n'aime pas faire la une des journaux.

— Tu pourrais faire un effort ! D'ailleurs je vais emmener Morgane, Hermione veut voir sa filleule. Et comme elle ne peut pas venir ici…

Granger refuse de remettre les pieds au manoir Malefoy. Drago la comprend, mais il trouve que ce n'est pas plus mal. Il ne supporterait pas d'avoir les amis d'Harry chez lui. Il ne les supporte pas tout court et c'est réciproque. Harry ne semble pas comprendre, il lui demande toujours de « faire des efforts ». Drago ne lui en veut pas, mais c'est parfois pesant.

— Alors tu attendras qu'elle ait fini de manger, s'il te plaît.

Il n'aime pas que sa fille sorte du manoir. Il n'aime pas la retrouver dans Sorcière Hebdo. Pourtant il ne dit rien et il laisse Harry emporter leur fille à l'extérieur. Là où les flashs des appareils photo l'éblouissent.

— Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas sorti du manoir ?  
— Ce n'est pas la question. Emmène Morgane si tu veux, c'est ta fille. Mais ne m'oblige pas à te suivre.  
— Réponds à ma question, Drago. Ça fait combien de temps ?

Depuis la naissance de Morgane, lorsqu'il a été obligé de sortir pour se rendre à Ste-Mangouste. Il se souvient encore de la foule de paparazzi dans le hall de l'hôpital. Des insultes. De la violence. Et des gros titres le lendemain matin. _Mangemort_. Il a pleuré pendant des heures en rentrant au manoir.

Heureusement que Morgane est la fille d'Harry. Quand il partira, il l'emmènera avec lui. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. Elle ne mérite pas d'être une fille de Mangemort. Il sait de quoi il parle. Souvent, il se demande ce qu'il serait devenu s'il était né dans une famille différente. Sans doute qu'aucun tatouage ne souillerait son bras aujourd'hui. Et il serait sorti au Chaudron Baveur avec Harry et leur fille.

— Tu ne devrais pas t'empêcher de vivre à cause des autres. Je sais très bien que c'est dur, mais il faut faire avec. Tu ne pourras pas rester enfermé toute ta vie. En plus, je suis sûr que les journalistes se sont lassés de notre histoire, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'en parle plus dans les journaux.

Harry dit ça pour le rassurer, mais Drago n'est pas stupide. Il lit les journaux en cachette, alors qu'il a promis à son compagnon de ne plus le faire. Il sait ce qu'on dit de lui. Ce qu'on raconte sur eux. Certains pensent qu'il a ensorcelé Harry, ou qu'il le contrôle grâce à un puissant philtre d'amour. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, il a encore lu un article sur leur famille, parce qu'Harry était sorti avec Morgane dans sa poussette. Pourtant, il fait toujours attention à aller en monde moldu, pour éviter la cohue. Mais les journalistes sont prêts à tout pour une photo. Drago refuse de leur donner ce plaisir.

— Une autre fois…, soupire-t-il.

Harry est énervé, ça se voit sur son visage. Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Il ne fait qu'attendre que Drago en ait terminé avec le biberon de Morgane. Il prend son temps pour ça, le silence est pesant entre eux. Mais Harry finit par emporter la petite, laissant Drago seul dans le salon. Il claque les portes sur son passage, Drago ne fait aucune remarque.

Parfois, il se dit qu'il aimerait qu'Harry parte. Il pense que c'est inévitable. Non, il sait que c'est inévitable. Il faudrait mettre fin à cette mascarade. Vite, comme on arrache un pansement. Pour que ça fasse mal sur le coup, mais que la douleur s'estompe rapidement. Drago n'a pas la force de partir, de toute manière il est chez lui.

Harry, les amis d'Harry, les journalistes, le monde sorcier… Et Morgane. C'est tellement dur.

Harry se voile la face, mais Drago sait. Ce sera bientôt terminé. C'est l'affaire de quelques mois. Un an, tout au plus. Et après ? Il ignore ce qu'il deviendra. Sans doute un de ces fantômes qui errent dans le manoir Malefoy. Un fantôme qui épluche les magazines people pour trouver des photos de sa fille.

C'était peut-être une erreur.

Tu ne dis rien, tu ne me regardes même pas. Je vois tes muscles tendus, je devine ton visage crispé. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Même si on avait essayé, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné. À cause de toi, à cause de moi ? Je n'en sais rien. Sans doute aurions-nous été tous les deux responsables, chacun à notre manière.

— On aurait pu partir. Dans un autre pays, on n'aurait pas eu de problèmes.  
— Parce que tu aurais accepté de quitter tes amis ?  
— En fait… c'est quelque chose que j'ai déjà envisagé. Partir quelque part où je pourrais être anonyme. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir d'être suivi en permanence par les journalistes. Ron et Hermione auraient compris. Ils seraient venus me voir, ce n'est pas comme si on était tous des Moldus sans Portoloin.

Tu as l'air de dire la vérité, je le sens dans ta voix. Je dirais même que je perçois de la colère chez toi, comme si tu ne te pardonnais pas de ne pas être parti plus tôt. J'imagine que maintenant, c'est trop tard. Tu as fait ta vie en Angleterre, sous les flashs des appareils photo.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti ? demandé-je.  
— Pour toi.

J'encaisse. Je deviens livide, je crois avoir même arrêté de respirer. Mon cœur se met à battre à toute allure dans ma poitrine, comme si je venais de courir un marathon. J'ose à peine bouger, et surtout pas pour te regarder.

Pour moi. Tu es resté pour moi. Les mots me manquent. Pourtant j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te dire que moi aussi.

Moi aussi je suis resté pour toi.

— Drago, respire ! Je déconnais !  
— Oh…

Bien sûr que tu déconnais. J'aurais dû le deviner tout de suite. J'essaye de rire, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Mon cœur, il est brisé depuis des années et je n'ai trouvé personne pour le réparer. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai cru que tu le ferais. Quelques secondes de bonheur. J'ai le cœur en miettes et je retiens mes larmes. De déception, de honte et de rage.

— Je suis resté à cause… tu sais. Elle ne voulait pas quitter l'Angleterre, elle a son boulot, sa famille, ses amis. Ce n'est pas parce que moi, je n'ai quasiment personne que c'est son cas à elle. Alors on est restés.

Et dire que je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire et de rester sur ta stupide plaisanterie. J'ai tellement mal que je préférerais de loin qu'on brise mes os un par un. …videmment que tu es resté pour elle… C'est elle que tu aimes. Pas moi. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Moi, je ne suis qu'une expérience. Un foutu coup d'un soir.

J'espère au moins que j'ai été bon. Je ne suis pas très expérimenté, même si je le suis un peu plus que toi en ce qui concerne les amours masculines. Au début, tu m'as fait mal. Vraiment très mal. Tu étais trop impatient, trop brusque. Pourtant je ne t'ai rien dit, j'avais trop peur que tu arrêtes et que tu partes. De toute manière, la douleur est vite passée.

— Ça va pas ?

Comment oses-tu poser cette question ? Je te lance un regard que j'espère évocateur, mais il est vrai que dans l'obscurité, il y a de grandes chances pour que tu ne le remarques pas.

Le silence s'installe, je refuse de parler le premier. J'en suis d'ailleurs bien incapable. Je me suis retourné dans le lit, de manière à te tourner le dos. Tu as posé ta main sur mon épaule, sans vraiment oser aller plus loin. Peut-être me prendre dans tes bras. Bien sûr, j'en ai envie. Mais tu ne fais rien. Et on dit que les Gryffondor sont courageux ? Tu es l'homme le plus lâche que je connaisse. Même mon père a eu le courage de garder la tête haute après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toi, tu esquives. Tu fais comme si de rien n'était.

Je te déteste.

— Pardon.

Garde tes excuses. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est seulement moi qui ai un problème. Depuis des années. Depuis toujours peut-être.

Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à te haïr.

* * *

C'est tout. Un assez long chapitre pour moi qui suis habituée à du 2000 mots de moyenne ^^ Mais j'aime bien ce format qui me permet de développer de petites choses.  
Une petite question pour vous : à votre avis, que s'est-il passé entre Harry et Drago i ans ?  
On se retrouve dans une ou deux semaines selon la longueur du chapitre !  
N'oubliez pas de déposer un petit commentaire ou encouragement si vous en avez envie :)


End file.
